


In Transit

by Epicurus



Category: Advance Wars
Genre: BDSM, Banter, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicurus/pseuds/Epicurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lash is being transported through Blue Moon towards Yellow Comet, and Sonja has volunteered to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try anything "funny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Transit

“Just you and me, huh?” Lash asked.

“Yep,” Sonja replied. She turned the page of her book. 

“Ho hum,” Lash said. She flexed her limbs again for the hundredth time. Her wrists and ankles were still very well secured to the four sets of fifty pound magnetic shackles, contained by an anti-gravity bubble floating in the center of a sound-proof, six inch thick safety-glass blast crate. The short-range intercom added a slight echo to Lash’s voice. 

The chamber was so quiet and stable that it was impossible to sense that they were hurtling about eighty miles per hour through Blue Moon territory over a magnetic rail. 

“Is that a good book?” Lash asked. 

“It’s okay,” Sonja said.

“Just okay?”

“It’s fine.”

“Is it fine, or okay?”

“Those are synonyms. Neither is less appropriate than the other.”

“Okay, jeez.” Lash rolled her eyes. She watched Sonja read for a minute in silence. “What’s it about?”

Sonja hesitated.

“What is it porn or something?” Lash asked. 

“No!” Sonja said, too quickly, and too loudly.

“You are totally reading porn! What kind is it?!”

Sonja, blushing furiously, quickly touched a prompt on a nearby control panel that cut the voice recording for the room.

“Come on, you can tell me, it’s just us girls,” Lash said, batting her eyelashes. 

“That isn’t an appropriate prisoner and guard discussion,” Sonja said. She was visibly flustered.

“Reading porn on the job isn’t appropriate guard behavior period, I’d bet,” Lash said. “Spill, or I start spreading rumors eeeeeverywhere about the little miss nerdcore pornographer!”

“Please,” Sonja said, “Who would believe anything you said?”

“I bet you’re into the really kinky stuff. Maybe feet. You’re a foot girl, aren’t you?”

Sonja scoffed.

Lash sneered. “No? Probably Enema stuff then, I hear that’s all the rage in your little corner of the world.”

Sonja turned a scarlet red and glared at Lash. “It’s just a romance comic okay?” She pushed the cover against the glass, revealing a soft picture of two young women curled up in bed, with the title ‘Satin Sheets’. 

“No ‘kinky’ stuff, see?”

Lash wasn’t so easily convinced, since one of the girls had a distinctly submissive expression while the other had a hand wrapped around her neck. But more importantly, the cover confirmed Lash’s suspicions about her would-be captors’ preferences.

“So you’re into girl on girl, huh?”

“So what if I am?” Sonja snapped.

“Defensive much?” Lash said. “I’ll have you know that my particular leanings are ‘open ended’.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Lash responded with a straight face and an even straighter tone. “It means that if I had a free hand I’d bunch up those pigtails of yours behind your head and pull your head back until you were on your knees, then kiss those perky lips of yours until you couldn’t breath.”

Sonja’s mouth opened in shock, and it wasn’t until a burn started to develop in her chest that she realized she had stopped breathing. She shook herself out of her stupor, then hit the lever that closed the blinds on the cage, sealing Lash into a darkened cube.

“Hey, wait - come ooooooon--” Lash said, but then Sonja turned off the intercom too.

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

“Argh, fine!” Sonja said, opening the blinds on the cage and reactivating the intercom. “You know that alert button is for emergency use only, don’t you?”

“It is an emergency,” Lash said. “I’ve got an itch.”

“An itch.”

“It’s absolutely unbearable.”

“Where do you have an itch?” Sonja asked. 

“It’s right on my side here. If you could just release my hand for a little bit --”

“Oh no,” said Sonja. “Your hands stay exactly where they are.”

“But it iiiiiitches.”

Sonja sighed. “Okay hold on.” 

She pushed a series of buttons on the console and the door to the outer cage opened. She stepped inside and walked astride the floating Black Hole CO. 

“Okay where is this itch?” she asked.

“Right on my side -” Lash tried her best to gesture to her left flank with a jutting head motion.

“Here?” Sonja said, gingerly touching the leather of Lash’s top and rubbing lightly. 

“Yeah that’s where it is, but you’re not scratching hard enough.”

“How’s this?” Sonja tried rubbing harder. 

“Urgh, no you have to get under my top.”

“What?” Sonja asked, alarmed.

“Oh my gosh you are such a prude. Just slip your fingers under my top and scratch it!”

Sonja hesitated a moment but pushed herself to follow Lash’s direction. “I can’t - the leather is too tight on your skin, I can’t get my fingers underneath.”

“Then take my top off, duh.”

Sonja didn’t even have a verbal response her eyes simply bugged out.

“Just turn the cameras off, okay. I don’t need an Allied Forces wide peep show starting up.”

Sonja stammered. “I-”

“Hurry uuuuuuup it’s getting woooooorse! Look I have a bra on its not like I’m naked under this thing.”

Sonja clumsily deactivated the cameras from the control panel outside the cage then went back inside. “Okay so...”

“Zipper is down the front.”

“Right.”

Sonja’s breathing was getting heavier, and her fingers had some trouble gripping the small metal zipper at Lash’s collar bone. She pulled the zipper down, and the soft leather parted and fell open, revealing Lash’s of uncovered breasts. 

“Oh, whoops, guess I didn’t have one on afterall.”

Sonja turned scarlet and started heading for the door to the cage.

“Wait wait wait you promised to scraaaaaatch me!”

“Are you serious?” Sonja asked.

“It still iiiiiitches.”

“I - you know what, fine.” Sonja gingerly stepped back into the cage and took a breath. She pushed her fingers under Lash’s open half shirt and trailed Lash’s pale white skin in the area Lash had been gesturing. Her motion lifted the clothing open more, giving her an even better view of the bound girl’s soft mounds. She tried her best to avert her eyes as her nails moved back and forth across Lash’s skin.

“Oh that’s peeeeeerfect,” Lash said. She dropped her voice to a whisper. “You’ve never seen a real pair of these before, have you?”

“Of course, I have,” Sonja said, petulantly.

“Besides in a mirror, I meant,” Lash replied.

“Despite whatever preconceptions you have, I am in fact capable of discerning meaning from conversational context,” Sonja said.

“Okay, so who else’s have you seen?” 

“That’s not a story I feel like telling. Is your itch gone now?”

Lash leaned forward as much as she could with her limited range of motion. “You can touch em you know.”

Sonja went pale. “What?”

Lash’s voice dropped another octave. “I want you to touch them.”

Sonja’s couldn’t stop her eyes from moving back to Lash’s chest. Her fingers were already so close-- she tried to resist but she couldn’t help herself. The tips of her fingers traced the contours of Lash’s body and her fingers encircled Lash’s dark areola. Lash shuddered, and Sonja pulled her hand back instinctively.

“No, keep going ~ “ Lash said.

Driven by a heretofore unfathomable force, Sonja lightly grabbed both of Lash’s breasts.

“Now squeeze them.”

Sonja’s hands now moved without hesitation. She kneaded the flesh of Lash’s breasts between the tips of her fingers, massaging the skin back and forth across the elastic fat underneath. Encouraged by Lash’s audible sighing, she cupped Lash’s breasts in her hands and began to tug and compress them. 

“Oh, you are a natural at this,” Lash said.

Sonja was breathing heavily and a sheen of sweat and flush was creeping across her body. 

“My nipples...”

Sonja needed little direction now. Her fingers collected at the centers of Lash’s breasts and gripped the nipples strongly. She lightly squeezed the buds and rolled them between her fingers, which rewarded her from the first voluminous cry from Lash’s mouth. 

“Oh <3!”

Sonja continued to prod and pull the nipples for a few minutes more, drawing a handful of other gasps and moans from her captive. 

“Your tongue now, little Yellow Comet CO. Your tongue!”

Sonja hesitated a moment, but Lash’s throes were too insistent. She leaned forward, catching a whiff of Lash’s scent - motor oil and sweat. It was absolutely unpleasant and yet intoxicating. Her tongue flicked out and dabbed one of Lash’s nipples, which earned a brief gasp. She experimented with a few more quick tongue lashes before encircling her lips around Lash’s nipple and gently sucking it. 

“Aaaaah <3.”

Sonja continued to finger and flick Lash’s other nipple while she sucked and lightly nibbled. 

“Take your blouse off,” Lash commanded. 

At some level Sonja knew this was getting out of control but she was propelled by momentum and a strong internal yearning to do everything that Lash instructed her to. She unbuttoned her blouse and discarded it to the floor, leaving a spotted white and red bra underneath. 

“Off with that too. I want to see you ~”

Sonja’s blush returned full force, and she averted her gaze as she unclipped her bra and slid the straps down her arms. Her arms stayed pressed together to make herself smaller as she stood before Lash, as if seeking approval but apologizing for her poor presentation. 

“What a cute little unwrapped nerd,” Lash said. “Now get back to sucking, but play with your own tits while you’re at it. Mmm, that’s it ~”

Even Lash was impressed with how quickly and absolutely obedient Sonja had become in such a short time. She had either overestimated Sonja’s cleverness, or perhaps greatly underestimated Sonja’s untapped submissiveness. Either way the progress was both encouraging and blissful. She could now feel Sonja’s excitement rising with the self-stimulation she had ordered. 

“Good, good, now do your prisoner a favor and unzip my shorts...”

Sonja hesitated again, taking a step back and letting her eyes wander down Lash’s body and fixate on Lash’s crotch. She traced the contours of Lash’s belly with one hand as she moved down to Lash’s pelvis, eliciting an unexpectedly strong reaction from Lash. Excited fingers fumbled for a zipper tab, followed by a brief buzz as the interlocking metal blades were parted and the pressure of Lash’s tight pants was lessened. Underneath the shorts was a layer of sheer black tights and underneath that a pair of plain black panties. 

Lash was ready to usher Sonja on, but she broke her brief pause and slid her fingers into Lash’s shorts, cupping Lash’s pubic mound in her palm. 

“Yeeeeees <3,” Lash said. 

Sonja needed little more instruction, which was fortunate since she quickly robbed Lash’s ability to speak. Her fingers moved intuitively, analytically categorizing every motion she made across Lash’s mons and labia and noting the physical reaction they evoked. She could cause goosebumps to ripple across Lash’s body with a gentle squeeze, cause a sharp hiss by rubbing her palm across. She could make Lash’s entire body spasm and her back arch by pushing her finger through the thin layers of tights and underwear into the crevice of Lash’s slit. 

With Lash’s legs splayed open her pants couldn’t come down very far, but they could come down far enough. Sonja bunched Lash’s tights, shorts and panties down just below Lash’s mons deferens so she had free access to Lash’s dripping pussy. She ran a hand along Lash’s now uncovered mound, earning a palm full of vaginal fluid. Two fingers probed Lash’s labia, exploring between the folds and discovering Lash’s engorged clitoris.

“Fucking fuck fuck!” Lash said as Sonja’s fingers surrounded and teased her clit. Her entire body thrashed and pulled on her bindings with renewed vigor. 

“Skirt and panties off,” Lash managed to say amid frantic panting. What she didn’t expect was for Sonja to lean forward and continue her ministrations orally while her arms were busy removing the remaining articles of her clothing. Sonja kneeled on the ground on a pile of her clothes, naked but for stockings and shoes, while her tongue hungrily devoured Lash’s pussy. One hand moved to her own wet pussy and the other to her breast, and she pleasured herself while she pleasured her suspended lover. 

Conscious thought was drowned in animal passion. Body parts and fluids mashed together and splatted noisily and messily. Cries of pleasure crashed like waves in an ocean of labored breaths and affectionate whimpers. Time passed in ways unmeasurable to the pair, but exhaustion did eventually overcome their lust and they slowed down enough for one to speak. 

“Toys...” Lash said. “We need toys...”

“I don’t have any toys...” Sonja said, panting.

“In my box -- the code is 7785.”

Sonja wobbled to her feet and exited the glass cage, ambling towards the case of belongings that Lash had been captured with, but had been resistant to any attempts to open it. Along the way she passed several clearly displayed signs warning of “Danger” and “Restricted Area,” but it wasn’t until she had input the code before the possible consequences of opening a crate of unknown origin with a code Lash had provided came to mind.

By then it was too late.

The crate opened up and immediately two robotic claws folded out and clamped shut on Sonja’s wrist, locking her into a bent-over posture over the open crate. She was helpless as lights lit up inside and several bits of nondescript machinery assembled themselves into a miniature rotorcraft drone which lifted off and flew past Sonja and towards the blast cage she had so carelessly left open.

“No! Wait! Shit!”

“Too late, Sonja-poo,” Lash said, as the drone buzzed inside and used a precision laser to make short work of the anti-gravity shackles that held her in place. She dropped to her feet unsteadily, as the extended session of cunnilingus had left her knees rather weak.

“Fuck, you really did a number on me, didn’t you?” Lash said. She extended her wrist and a part of the drone disassembled and reassembled on her wrist, creating a control module. She ambled out of the cage and approached Sonja, pressing a series of buttons on her new wrist controller. This time the rotor drone disassembled completely, wrapping itself around Lash’s waste and reforming into a harness from which grew an eight inch phallus. “Guess I’ll have to pay you back the favor.”

“Help! Help!” Sonja called.

“Pff, yeah right. The walls of this place are like a foot thick and you disabled the video and audio feeds, remember?” 

Lash walked astride the newly bound Sonja, tracing a finger along Sonja’s spine, starting from the tip of her tailbone to the base of her neck. Sonja shivered in fear, humiliation, defeat, despair and not the least of which, sexual arousal. 

“W-what are you gonna do with me?” Sonja asked. 

“Well that should be very obvious -- I’m gonna shove this omni-strapon into your pussy up to the hilt,” Lash said. She took the opportunity to position herself behind Sonja, putting one hand on Sonja’s ass for stability and using the other to push the tip of her robotic dick between the folds of Sonja’s well-lubricated cunt. 

Sonja’s breathing quickened as she felt her sex being pushed open. She had no idea how much this was going to hurt. She had in fact never considered the possibility of being invaded with a phallus, as she had no interest in men, yet the prospect of being impaled by Lash’s invention, while utterly terrifying, was absolutely enthralling. Still, through her mistake, or series of, she was now helpless in the hands of a sociopathic genius war criminal, and she couldn’t afford to lose her head or stop looking for an opportunity to turn her luck.

“Y-yes, but then what?” Sonja asked.

“What, after I fuck you raw?” Lash asked. 

She leaned forward, pushing her rod inside Sonja an inch, then two. Sonja gasped in reaction and tightly gripped the edges of the chest in front of her. She felt her insides expanding -- it wasn't’ painful but it was new, and perhaps even moderately unpleasant.

“I can’t say I’ve thought much about it,” Lash said, pushing forward another inch. Sonja cried aloud as her virgin cunt was forcefully expanded.

“Well, you’ve won, obviously,” Sonja said. “So after you’ve taken your victory spoils you can leave me to my defeat.”

“Oooh, I don’t know, Sonja-poo. I think I’ve taken a liking to you.” 

Sonja was extremely wet, but Lash could tell from the resistance of Sonja’s pussy that it was not used to taking an object of this size. Rather than trying to push it further, she pulled back and began to pump her hips, fucking Sonja’s pussy within the two inches she had already claimed.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Sonja said as her body was assaulted with new and overpowering sensations of ecstasy and physical strain. 

“What if instead of doing that, I took you with me as my slave? I could probably design a pretty awesome cage and collar for you, take you wherever I liked, fuck you whenever and however I want...”

“Ah <3,” Sonja cried, her body involuntarily reacting to the fantasy of Lash’s words.  
Lash cackled as she felt Sonja’s pussy get even more slick - she leaned forward, claiming another inch of Sonja’s insides with her fucking rod. “See, it looks like you like that idea fine!”  
“That’s not fair-” Sonja tried to object, but the deeper Lash went the more intense the sensation was and the harder it became to form coherent thoughts and sentences.

“All is fair in love and war -- you should probably know that, being the huge nerd you are.” Lash bent forward and wrapped her arms around Sonja, reaching for the juicy pair of hanging tits. She cupped them in her hands and started to alternatively tug on the nipples like a pair of cow udders. 

“Uuuuunf 0_0,” Sonja cried. It was nearly impossible to think, but she had to. “There’s- you haven’t escaped yet though.”

“Oh?” 

“We’re still on the train,” Sonja said, taking ten second pauses between phrases while Lash pistoned in and out of her. She was so wet that fluids were freely dripping down her thighs and Lash’s strapon. “Unless you plan to blast out.... you’ll need my help to escape.”

“Oh, you still think you have some cards on the table do you?” Lash said. She put her hands around Sonja’s neck and pulled Sonja’s head back until her muscles revolted, using the leverage to push herself even deeper into Sonja’s pussy. She was not being gentle this time - this latest push was acutely painful. Tears began to stream freely down Sonja’s face and she audibly cried as pain mixed with overwhelming sexual bliss. 

“You have no power, Sonja-Poo. You proved that earlier. I have you wrapped around my finger and you’ll do anything I tell you to do.”

“That’s... that’s not true...” Sonja said between sobs.

“Is that right?” Lash said. “How about a wager then. I think i’ve got about four inches inside of you. I bet that before I get to your cervix you’ll be begging me to stop in exchange for anything - including setting me free without any conditions.”

“And if I don’t -- argh! -- beg, then you get back in the cage, and we pretend -- yeeeargh! -- that this never happened.”

“What? That’s ridiculous. Why would I ever agree to that?”

“Why not?” Sonja asked. “What does my concession matter -- ah! -- since you are so sure I’ll break?”

“Cheeky little sub, aren’t you?” Lash said. “Alright, not like this is gonna last long anyway.”  
At that Lash shoved again, pushing another inch inside of Sonja, who screamed in pain. Her knees buckled, but Lash held her hips up to keep her rhythmic pulses uninterrupted. 

“What are you -- ah -- getting out of this?” Sonja asked, desperately.

“Is that a plea for mercy?” Lash asked, smiling.

“Fuck you,” Sonja retorted.

“I guess you can’t keep up your smart talk forever, can you?” Lash said. “And this is what I get. Sorry to say that I go through my toys quite quickly because I’m always testing them to see how long they last until they break. I want to what it takes to break you, Sonja-Poo.”

“Then stop talking about it and do it!”

“Your wish is my command!” Lash said. She grabbed Sonja by the hips and shoved her robotic cock as hard as she could inside of Sonja. It went in another two inches before Lash could feel it contacting the fleshy wall of Sonja’s cervix. The sensation overloaded Sonja’s ability to verbalize, and her face contorted in a silent, ghastly scream as her body spasmed. With the force Lash had used she had probably bruised Sonja’s cervix. 

And yet, there was a decided lack of begging.

“What.”

Lash roughly ripped her cock from Sonja’s pussy. Without Lash’s support, Sonja collapsed to the ground. Her body was covered in a thick sheen of sweat, and her pussy leaked a trickle of blood-tinged vaginal discharge. But she was still conscious, and instead of begging, she was staring Lash in the eyes.

Lash pointed a finger at Sonja accusingly. “You were supposed to beg!”

“But I didn’t... did I?” 

Lash leaned forward, her pointer finger shaking. “I’m not getting back in that cage!”

“Do whatever you want,” Sonja said. Her voice was low and raspy, but determined. “But I’m not helping you, and I’m not coming with you.”

“What do you think is gonna happen here? I’m EVIL. I’ve crushed cities, I’ve wiped out armies, not for some silly ideal but because it was FUN. Do you really think I’m gonna put myself back into that cage just because I lost a BET?”

Sonja remained silent.

“A stupid bet even! A totally unfair bet! You knew you were gonna win that bet so it shouldn’t even count!”

Sonja remained silent.

“Wait, I get it - this was your plan all along, wasn’t it? I bet there’s the entire Yellow Comet army waiting outside this train. If I tried to escape now I’d just be earning myself a bigger sentence. Yeah that’s it. You think I’m dumb? You think I’m gonna fall for your stupid transparent ploy? Well fuck you I’m too goddamn smart for that shit. 

“I am Lash! I’m the goddamned Wunderkind! And I’m gonna be back in that cage before any of your shitty plans can come into play.”

She hit a button on her control pad and the clamps holding Sonja’s wrists released, the crate closed, and her rotor drone strapon and control unit disintegrated into airborne particles. She stomped back into the blast cage, threw Sonja’s clothes out the door and then slammed it shut. Then she fixed her clothes up and strapped the anti-gravity bindings back on.

“There. Happy?”

Happy wasn’t the word Sonja would use. Confused. Flustered. Exhausted. Bedazzled. Relieved. Disconcerted. Lash’s actions were for all intents and purposes inexplicable. Had Sonja just witnessed a psychological breakdown, or had it been some sort of rehabilitatory character growth? What had just happened and who could she possibly tell about it? Had she really just narrowly avoided a short life sentence as a sexual slave by playing a game of dare?

All of these were good questions, but for the time being, Sonja was more concerned with where she was going to get the energy to put her clothes back on before a guard came to investigate the lack of video feeds to the room. 

Yet despite a textbook anxiety disorder, a very real danger of military disbarment and public ridicule, and a smattering of body image and self-esteem issues, the only thing that Sonja could even imagining doing right at that moment was to sleep.

So she did.


End file.
